


[podfic] your smile makes me stumble

by largepeachicedtea



Series: largepeachicedtea podfics [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Carlos falls for it every time, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, TK is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largepeachicedtea/pseuds/largepeachicedtea
Summary: [podfic of 'your smile makes me stumble', by Bellakitse]Carlos needs to prepare a speech for work, too bad TK is distracting.*“Quit smiling at me like that,” he mumbles, feeling his body light up with desire. His boyfriend is too fucking gorgeous and sexy for his own good. “I’ll keep messing up my sentences if you look at me like that.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: largepeachicedtea podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] your smile makes me stumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [your smile makes me stumble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217721) by [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse). 



> many thanks to bellakitse for giving me blanket permission to record their works!! :D head down the the notes at the bottom for a link back to their tumblr blog <3

[mp3 (google drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17TOhmQrN-Ddg35a44uZv8nhSx2ARcqsE/view?usp=sharing)

12mins 20secs

11mb

**Author's Note:**

> [bellakitse's tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com)   
>    
>  [my tumblr](https://largepeachicedtea.tumblr.com)


End file.
